Please Don't Cry Again
by Mikkadhira
Summary: RE-PUBLISHED . No Editing. Originally published on 2010, dedicated to OFF. Juvia adalah gadis hujan. Di manapun Juvia berada, di sana pasti hujan. Masih ada yang melihat Juvia sebagai Phantom. Juvia rasa Juvia harus pergi meninggalkan Fairy Tail, dan meninggalkan Gray-sama... / Debut Fic.


**Based on 'Fairy Tail' by Hiro Mashima**

My Debut Fic on Fandom Fairy Tail :D

Genre : Friendship-Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : -

Rated : T

Author alert : gaje, abal, datar, garing, biasa aja, ngga rame, kadang lebay, kayak sinetron, ide pas-pasan, berhati-hatilah dalam membaca, dan jangan lupa review yak!

X'Db

.

_A Fairy Tail Oneshot Fanfic,_

_**Please Don't Cry Again**_

by Uni-hime Karin Scarlet

.

_This Oneshot Fanfic is dedicated for OFF (Oneshot Fanfic Festival)_

_._

**WARNING!**

**Contains *maybe* OOC. If you hate OOC, please don't read this *weird* fic.**

**.**

—Please Don't Cry Again © karin-mikkadhira—

Juvia adalah gadis hujan.

Di manapun Juvia berada, di sana pasti hujan.

Dulu… Juvia mengira hujan adalah berkah karena hujan membantu banyak orang. Hujan membantu tanaman tumbuh subur, sehingga bagian tanaman itu menjadi layak untuk dikonsumsi manusia. Hujan juga membuat ikan-ikan muncul ke permukaan, sehingga para pemancing atau nelayan dapat menangkapnya untuk dijadikan bahan makanan. Hujan juga membuat polusi udara terurai, sehingga setiap setelah hujan udara menjadi segar dan sejuk.

_Hujan memiliki begitu banyak manfaat._

_Tapi sekarang Juvia membenci hujan. Tidak. Juvia membenci diri Juvia sendiri…_

_Karena mata Juvia selalu hujan…_

_Setiap melihat senyum yang tersungging di bibir mereka…_

_._

_._

—Please Don't Cry Again © karin-mikkadhira—

—**Normal POV—**

Juvia melangkahkan kakinya gontai, menyusuri jalanan kota Magnolia yang tidak begitu ramai. Gadis berambut biru tersebut melangkah tanpa tujuan. Wajahnya nampak begitu kusut, tidak seperti wajah yang ia perlihatkan setiap hari. Padahal hari-hari sebelumnya bibirnya masih melengkung lembut setiap memasuki Fairy Tail. Juvia memiliki banyak teman di sana, juga memiliki Gray sebagai err… orang yang disukainya—dicintainya, yang selalu membuatnya bersemangat, yang dengan tulus menganggap Juvia sebagai teman yang berharga.

Tapi, saat ini wajah Juvia mendung seperti langit kota Magnolia di atasnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, dari langit kota Magnolia, serta dari mata Juvia. Juvia selama ini menahannya, menahan agar matanya tidak hujan. Baru beberapa hari gadis itu resmi menjadi anggota Fairy Tail, namun ia sudah merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Ternyata belum semua anggota Fairy Tail ikhlas menerima Juvia yang mantan Element 4 Phantom Lord. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa Juvia adalah S-class mage, level yang di Fairy Tail sendiri sangat keramat dan selama ini hanya dihuni oleh empat orang—Laxus, Mystgun, Gildarts, dan Erza. Tatapan kedengkian langsung terarah begitu saja kepada Juvia, walaupun auranya berusaha mereka tutupi agar Master Makarov tidak menyadarinya.

Awalnya Juvia juga tidak menyadari hal 'terselubung' itu. Juvia baru menyadarinya setelah melewati beberapa hari di Fairy Tail. Di depan orang-orang yang selalu baik pada Juvia, para 'oknum' memasang wajah manis, tapi di belakang, mereka berharap Juvia keluar dari Fairy Tail. Juvia bukan tipe gadis yang suka _curhat_, jadi sampai saat ini belum ada yang tahu tentang para 'oknum' yang tidak merestui hadirnya Juvia dalam Fairy Tail. Di balik berbagai tekanan yang menerpanya, Juvia berusaha tegar. Ia sudah terlanjur mencintai Fairy Tail, dan tidak yakin akan sanggup meninggalkan guild barunya itu.

TES TES

Gerimis. Ternyata langit kota Magnolia lebih dahulu mencucurkan air matanya, mendahului mata Juvia yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks… hiks… Huu… Huwaa…" Mata Juvia akhirnya hujan. Juvia terisak di bawah cucuran air mata langit kota Mangnolia yang terasa berat. Membawa Juvia mundur beberapa langkah, mengenang betapa indahnya langit biru yang cerah, sama cerahnya dengan senyum Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, dan Happy kala itu.

_[Flashback]_

"Eh? Juvia tidak mau ikut ke pantai?" tanya Lucy heran. Juvia menggeleng.

"Kau yakin?" Natsu ikut bertanya.

"Kalau Juvia ikut… nanti… hujan…" jawab Juvia sedikit terbata. "Kalian pergi saja berlima," ujar Juvia seraya tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan. Senyum palsu.

"Kau bodoh, ya?" Seseorang menggamit tangan Juvia. "Kalau suasana hatimu bagus, hujan takkan turun 'kan?"

Juvia menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat dengan jelas wajah pria yang menggamit lengannya. Pipi Juvia merona merah, begitu pula dengan kedua pipi pria itu. Juvia ingin menangis karena terharu, namun dia tahan karena tidak mau hujan turun. Bibir Juvia membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah. Lengkungan yang selalu menghiasi setiap sudut Fairy Tail.

"Iya, terima kasih, Gray-sama," ucap Juvia seraya menatap Gray lembut. Tatapan lembut Juvia membuat Gray semakin merona, dan akhirnya hanya mengalihkan pandangan sambil mengusap hidungnya. Namun tangannya tak mau lepas dari tangan Juvia, bak sudah diberi _super glue_. Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat Gray yang salah tingkah.

"Ayo!" ajak Erza. Mereka berenam pun berlari menuju pantai, disirami pancaran cahaya sang raja siang yang membumbung di angkasa. Cerah. Secerah senyum mereka.

_[Flashback End]_

Air mata Juvia berpadu dengan air mata langit Magnolia. Seluruh tubuh Juvia basah. Air mata Juvia sudah tidak terlihat karena tersapu oleh hujan yang cukup deras siang itu. Juvia ingin sekali kembali ke masa-masa itu, masa dimana ia tersenyum bahagia bersama teman-temannya. Namun ia tidak yakin. Ia terlalu bimbang untuk melangkah kembali.

_Seandainya boleh Juvia mengambil senyum kalian…_

_Akan Juvia ambil dan Juvia masukkan ke dalam kotak kaca persahabatan…_

_Agar bisa selalu Juvia pandangi, di manapun Juvia berada…_

_Walaupun Juvia berada di dunia yang jauh dari kalian…_

_Juvia tetap bisa melihat cerahnya senyum kalian…_

_Bolehkah?_

BRUUKK

Juvia jatuh terduduk, masih di atas tempat ia berdiri tadi. Juvia bingung. Seharusnya ia tidak selemah ini. Seharusnya ia tak perlu menangis hanya karena beberapa orang tak menerima kehadirannya dengan baik. Seharusnya ia berdiri, dengan punggung tegak, dan senyum yang cerah di bawah langit biru Magnolia. Seharusnya begitu. Fairy Tail bukanlah guild untuk gadis yang cengeng.

Tanpa Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Cana, atau Mirajane, Juvia hanya bisa menangis. Juvia tak bisa menampik fakta bahwa hatinya sangatlah rapuh. Perbedaan atmosfer Fairy Tail dengan Phantom Lord mungkin terlalu berat bagi Juvia. Gadis berambut biru itu senang sekali saat Gajeel juga ikut bergabung dengan Fairy Tail. Juvia pikir dengan bergabungnya Gajeel ia akan lebih nyaman, karena ada teman _sekampung_ dari guild Phantom Lord. Tapi kehadiran Gajeel tidak membawa banyak perubahan. Bahkan Gajeel ditolak secara terang-terangan oleh 'oknum' yang lebih banyak. Saat itu yang terpikir oleh Juvia hanyalah: _Kami senasib_. Tapi itu salah. Gajeel adalah lelaki berkulit dan berhati baja yang tak gentar, apalagi dengan adanya saudara jauhnya sesama Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

Dengan kenyataan itu Juvia semakin sadar, ia tak bisa berlama-lama di Fairy Tail. Namun ia tidak cukup kuat. Tidak cukup kuat untuk tinggal, tidak cukup kuat untuk pergi, dan tidak cukup kuat untuk berpisah dengan Gray. Juvia menyadari, betapa buruk hal yang sudah Phantom Lord lakukan pada Fairy Tail, dan ia menyesal akan hal itu. Sekarang Juvia bukanlah Juvia yang dulu. Juvia yang sekarang adalah S-class mage milik Fairy Tail yang murah senyum dan setia kawan.

_Juvia tidak mengerti, dengan semua perilaku persahabatan yang Juvia tunjukkan, kenapa masih ada yang menganggap Juvia mata-mata Phantom?_ tanya Juvia dalam hati.

_[Flashback Again]_

"Mencari pekerjaan, Juvia?" sapa Mirajane tiba-tiba, sedikit mengejutkan Juvia.

"A-ah, Mira-san, emm, iya, hehe. Juvia juga butuh uang untuk membeli berbagai kebutuhan Juvia di sini," jawab Juvia gugup. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan teman-teman barunya di Fairy Tail.

"Hmm…" Mirajane meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya, lalu menatap _questboard_ lekat-lekat. "Ini sih… semua _personal quest_ bisa kau kerjakan 'kan? Kenapa tidak ambil salah satu?" tanya Mirajane. Sejauh yang ia lihat, _personal quest_ yang terpampang di sana semuanya sangat mudah bagi _mage_ seperti Juvia. _Juvia 'kan bisa mengambil S-class quest di lantai dua_, batin Mirajane.

"Aku," ujar Juvia, "ingin quest untuk kelompok."

Mirajane terdiam, agak terkejut dengan jawaban Juvia.

"Lalu, kenapa Juvia hanya datang sendiri?" tanya Mira lagi. Bibirnya merekah, tersenyum lembut.

"Eh? Itu… Gray-sama sedang ada misi sendiri, Lucy-san dan Erza-san pergi entah ke mana, Natsu-san dan Gajeel-kun sedang tidak bisa diganggu," jawab Juvia. Kilau matanya tiba-tiba meredup.

"Juvia…" Mira merangkul Juvia. "Fairy Tail itu luas, dan ada banyak orang di dalamnya, lho! Mau coba tanya mereka satu persatu?" canda Mira. Juvia tersenyum kecut.

"Aku… menunggu…"

"Eh?"

"Mira-chaan!" sapa Jet dan Droy kepada Mirajane.

"Selamat siang! Mau mengambil pekerjaan juga?" tanya Mira.

"Iya, kami mau mengambil _team quest_, tapi…"

"Levy sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa ikut…" jawab Jet diikuti Droy dengan wajah lemas. Seluruh Fairy Tail juga tahu kalau kedua pria itu menyukai Levy.

"Hmm, kalau begitu…" Mira menoleh ke arah Juvia. "Dengan Juvia saja!" ujar Mira riang.

"Tu-tunggu, Mira-san!" Nada penolakan jelas terdengar dari suara Juvia. Sementara itu Jet dan Droy menatap Juvia dengan tatapan nggak-usah-cari-perhatian-di-depan-Mira. Juvia tertunduk.

Mira menatap Jet dan Droy. "Mau 'kan?" ujar Mira. Suara Mira memancarkan sedikit aura pemaksaan, namun sepertinya Jet dan Droy tidak merasakan hal itu karena terlalu terpesona dengan kecantikan Mira.

"Baiklah," jawab kedua pemuda itu. Jet mengambil _team quest_ yang tidak terlalu sulit, menangkap tiga bersaudara pencuri di kota sebelah.

"Kami langsung pergi ya, Mira-chan!" ujar Droy sok manis di depan Mira. Juvia yang masih tertegun didorong oleh Mira, maksudnya agar Juvia segera mengikuti kedua _teammate_-nya. Juvia menyunggingkan senyum gugup pada Mira seraya mengikuti langkah Jet dan Droy. Mira melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka bertiga.

"Merepotkan," ujar Jet dan Droy bersamaan, setelah beberapa meter mereka melangkah keluar dari guild.

"Ma-maaf," ujar Juvia. Gadis itu yakin kata 'merepotkan' yang tadi mereka ucapkan ditujukan padanya.

"Kau harusnya sadar diri, Phantom!" bentak Jet kepada Juvia tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Kau tahu, kami tidak butuh bantuanmu dalam quest ini. Diam dan lihat saja aksi kami," ujar Droy angkuh, juga tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak usah kau ganggu ketentraman Fairy Tail, PHANTOM! Kau adalah PHANTOM! Kau bukan bagian dari kami!" bentak Jet lagi. Ia ingat bagaimana Element 4 Phantom Lord mengobrak-abrik Fairy Tail, bahkan ia sendiri pun turut jadi korban. Ia tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Phantom, apalagi dengan orang yang melukainya, Gajeel Redfox.

TES TES TES

Gerimis.

Juvia tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya. Dadanya sesak sekali ketika mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan bibir Jet dan Droy. Juvia merasa dirinya benar-benar tidak dianggap. Perih rasanya. Tato Fairy Tail di paha kiri Juvia bagai tak berarti dan sia-sia setelah Jet membentak Juvia. Ternyata mereka masih menganggap Juvia sebagai Phantom, bukan sebagai Fairy Tail.

_Bukan, Juvia bukan Phantom lagi, sekarang Juvia adalah anggota Fairy Tail…_

_[Flashback End]_

Juvia mengepalkan tangannya di depan dadanya yang terasa perih. Aneh. Dadanya sama-sama perih, saat mengingat masa-masa penuh senyum dengan teman-temannya, maupun saat mengingat penolakan yang ia dapatkan.

_Mungkin Juvia harus benar-benar pergi_, pikir Juvia.

—**Juvia's POV—**

Air mata langit kota Magnolia mengalir semakin deras, begitu pula dengan air mata Juvia. Menyesakkan. Juvia berada di tengah hujan yang benar-benar menyesakkan. Hujan selalu mengingatkan Juvia pada masa lalu yang sangat tidak ingin Juvia lihat lagi. Aneh. Seharusnya Juvia senang saat mengingat masa-masa menyenangkan bersama Gray-sama, Lucy-san, Natsu-san, Erza-san, Happy, dan yang lain. Tapi, dada Juvia malah sesak saat mengingatnya. Kenapa, ya? Apa mungkin Juvia belum siap untuk meninggalkan Fairy Tail?

_Tidak._

_Juvia HARUS siap meninggalkan Fairy Tail._

_Karena Fairy Tail bukanlah tempat Juvia._

Andai Juvia tahu di mana mereka berada, Juvia pasti sudah ke sana, memeluk mereka, dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Mungkin pada Master Makarov juga, ya. Eh, atau sebaiknya jangan. Mereka pasti akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mencegah Juvia pergi. Mereka benar-benar teman yang baik. Gray-sama, Juvia bingung. Apa yang harus Juvia lakukan?

—Please Don't Cry Again © karin-mikkadhira—

Fairy Tail Guild, Normal POV

"Hei, di mana Juvia Loxar, si gadis hujan itu?" tanya Jet kepada semua orang di dalam guild.

"Eh? Oh iya, di mana dia? Biasanya dia selalu menempel pada Gray 'kan?" ujar Natsu seraya melirik Gray.

"Hm? Rasanya dia belum terlihat sejak pagi. Di mana, ya?" balas Gray dengan nada sedikit cemas. "Tumben kau mencarinya, Jet?" tanya Gray.

"Ada sedikit anomali pada air tanah yang disalurkan ke guild kita, mungkin gadis itu bisa membantu," jawab Jet. Pemuda yang menyimpan sedikit dendam pada Element 4 Phantom itu tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun nada kebencian dari kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Mungkin, ia sudah sedikit melunak.

"Kau mungkin terlambat," ujar Gajeel tiba-tiba _nimbrung_. "Tadi aku melihatnya di kota Magnolia, berjalan menuju perbatasan," lanjut Gajeel.

BRAKK

Gray sontak berdiri sembari memukul meja. "Mengapa kau tidak menghentikannya?" bentak Gray.

"Kupikir dia hanya jalan-jalan." Gajeel mengangkat kedua bahunya seraya memalingkan muka, enggan menunjukkan ekspresi menyesalnya pada Gray.

"Cih!"

—Please Don't Cry Again © karin-mikkadhira—

A street in Magnolia City, back to Juvia's POV

Juvia rasa hujan ini takkan berhenti mengguyur kota Magnolia sebelum Juvia menghentikan hujan dari mata Juvia. Dan Juvia rasa hujan dari mata Juvia takkan berhenti sebelum Juvia meninggalkan kota ini. Juvia harus segera berdiri, dan beranjak meninggalkan kota ini. Tapi entah kenapa kaki Juvia bergetar, sulit untuk berdiri. Apa ini hukuman karena Juvia berniat pergi tanpa pamit?

Juvia tidak yakin bisa. Ah, Juvia rindu wajah dan senyuman Gray-sama. Andai Juvia bisa melihatnya untuk terakhir kali. Bukan hanya Gray-sama, tapi Lucy-san, Natsu-san, Erza-san, Cana-san, Mira-san, semuanya! Gajeel-kun juga! Setidaknya biarkan Juvia mengingat wajah mereka semua.

Tapi, tidak bisa, ya…

Yah, Juvia tidak ingin membuang waktu. Akhirnya Juvia pun berdiri, siap untuk melangkah menjauhi Fairy Tail, menjauhi Magnolia, menjauhi teman-teman Juvia. Kuat. Juvia harus kuat untuk melangkah. Juvia menoleh ke belakang untuk terakhir kalinya, berharap Gray-sama datang untuk memberikan salam terakhir. Haha. Juvia berharap terlalu banyak.

_Juvia akan meninggalkan kalian semua._

_Meninggalkan Gray-sama yang Juvia cintai…_

_Tapi wanita macam apa yang pergi begitu saja dan tidak memperjuangkan cintanya?_

_Mungkin bukan wanita, hanya sekumpulan awan kelabu yang berarak di langit._

_._

_._

_Juvia tidak sempat…_

_Menyimpan senyum kalian dalam kotak kaca persahabatan…_

_Tapi senyum kalian akan selalu tersimpan…_

_Dalam sudut tercerah di hati Juvia…_

_._

_._

—**Normal POV—**

"JUVIA!"

Seseorang memanggil Juvia. Suara seorang pria. Juvia memicingkan matanya, dan mendapati seseorang berlari ke arahnya dari kejauhan, tiga orang lain mengekor di belakangnya, serta seekor makhluk terbang. Mereka terus berlari, hingga makin mendekat dengan Juvia. Juvia tertegun. Ia mengenali semua orang yang dilihatnya.

WUUSH

Salah seorang dari mereka, sang Fire Dragon Slayer, salamander Natsu Dragneel, memacu kakinya dengan sangat cepat menuju Juvia. Juvia masih berdiri tertegun di tempatnya. Tidak menyangka akan kehadiran mereka.

PYASH

Natsu melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Juvia. Tembus begitu saja karena tubuh Juvia berada dalam keadaan 'water state', serangan fisik macam apapun takkan mempan terhadapnya. Dan Natsu tetap melayangkan tinju walaupun mengetahui hal itu.

"Natsu, kau?" bentak Lucy.

"Mau ke mana?" Natsu menatap tajam Juvia dan bertanya _to the point_.

"…" Juvia diam, tak kuasa menjawab.

"Kutanya kau mau ke mana?" Natsu mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada yang lebih keras. Ia mencengkeram erat bahu kanan Juvia. Juvia masih membisu.

"Cukup, Natsu." Erza menyingkirkan tangan Natsu dari bahu Juvia. "Biarkan Gray yang bicara," lanjut Erza. Erza menoleh ke arah Gray yang tertunduk. Gray mengerti maksud Erza. Gray pun melangkah mendekati Juvia yang juga tertunduk.

"Jangan bilang kau mau pergi dari Fairy Tail?" tanya Gray _to the point_ seperti Natsu. Juvia masih tidak bergeming. Gray mengulurkan tangannya, wajahnya mendadak merona merah. Ia menelan ludah, tangannya menyentuh dagu Juvia, lalu didongakkannya kepala gadis itu. Rona merah hilang dari pipinya. Yang ia bayangkan adalah Juvia dengan _puppy eyes_-nya langsung menghambur ke dekapannya. Tapi Juvia yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, bagai telah kehilangan kilaunya. Pucat, dan redup.

"Juvia…" panggil Gray lagi.

Juvia membuka bibirnya. "Mereka masih melihat Juvia sebagai Phantom," ujarnya. "Kapan mereka melihat Juvia sebagai salah satu dari mereka? Sebagai _mage_ Fairy Tail? Mungkin Juvia memang tidak cocok di sini, Gray-sama…" ungkap Juvia. Air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, dan lagi-lagi tersapu oleh air mata langit Magnolia yang belum menunjukkan tanda akan berhenti. Kini Gray yang membisu. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Juvia yang basah oleh air mata.

"Juvia…" Erza menepuk bahu Juvia. "Setiap orang membutuhkan adaptasi di tempat baru, kamu juga. Gajeel mungkin lebih cepat beradaptasi karena ada Natsu. Nah, kamu hanya butuh waktu lebih lama untuk beradaptasi, Juvia. Tenang saja, bukankah ada kami?" ujar Erza bijak.

"I-iya! Karena kita teman, kita bisa melakukan berbagai macam hal bersama!" ucap Lucy tak mau kalah. Happy mengangkat jempol mengiyakan.

"Erza-san… Lucy-san… Happy…" Kilau Juvia sedikit demi sedikit kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, kami takkan pernah membiarkan seorang teman pergi begitu saja! Ingatlah ke manapun kau pergi, kami akan selalu menemani langkahmu!" ujar Natsu dengan cengiran sok bijaknya yang khas. Erza, Lucy, dan Happy mengangguk mengiyakan kalimat 'mendadak bijak' Natsu.

"Natsu-san…" Mata Juvia sedikit bergetar karena terharu. Bersamaan dengan itu, hujan yang turun dari langit kota Magnolia sedikit mereda, menyisakan gerimis kecil.

PUK

Gray menepuk pelan kepala Juvia. "Kau sudah bergabung dengan Fairy Tail, dan konsekuensinya adalah, kau harus betah dengan kekeras kepalaan kami. Dulu Erza juga hobi menangis sepertimu, tapi lihat dia sekarang, dia sudah menjadi salah satu _mage_ terkuat Fairy Tail. kau juga harus begitu. Kamu tidak sendiri, ada kami semua yang melangkah bersamamu," ujar Gray panjang lebar, namun begitu tulus, mencoba mengembalikan kilau Juvia sepenuhnya. Gray menarik kepala Juvia ke dadanya yang bidang dan berotot. Wajahnya kembali merona merah, dengan senyum sok cool dan sok gentle tersungging di bibirnya. Membuat Natsu, Lucy, dan Erza yang melihatnya berkeriput. Untung Juvia tidak lihat, kalau lihat sudah pasti Juvia takkan mau lepas dari dekapan Gray, dekapan persahabatan yang tulus.

"Gra… Gray-sama…" Juvia bersuara. "Juvia tidak akan meninggalkan Gray-sama, Juvia mencintai Gray-sama!" ujar Juvia akhirnya seraya memeluk erat Gray sampai 'Ice Boy' itu sulit bernapas. Seluruh wajah Gray merah seperti kepiting rebus. Terlihat jiwanya melayang keluar dari mulutnya. Juvia yang panik melihat jiwa Gray keluar, buru-buru melepas pelukannya. Untung jiwa Gray kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Juvia dan Gray. Juvia juga ikut tertawa. Matahari yang membumbung di langit kota Magnolia pun kembali memancarkan cahayanya. Awan kelabu yang menutupinya kini sudah pergi sepenuhnya.

"Juviaa~" panggil Gray yang masih dalam keadaan seperti arwah. Juvia menoleh takut-takut.

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang ci… ci… emm, ci… cin…" Wajah Gray memerah lagi, walau tidak semerah yang tadi.

"Cinta!" ucap Erza sembari menjitak kepala Gray sampai tumbuh benjol.

"Ahh, ya, itu, aduduh, cinta. Aku tidak mengerti tentang cinta, tapi… yang aku mengerti kau adalah salah satu temanku—teman kami—yang sangat berharga. Karena itu, jangan menangis lagi…" ujar Gray sambil membuang muka. Tak sanggup ia menatap wajah Juvia yang cerah secerah langit kota Magnolia kala itu.

Bibir Juvia melengkung, lengkungannya seperti pelangi yang baru saja muncul di langit kota Magnolia. Cerah. "Baik, Gray-sama."

Dan Juvia sukses membuat Gray menjadi kepiting rebus untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hei semuanya! Lihat ke atas! Ada pelangi!" ujar Lucy sembari menunjuk langit. Lengkungan tujuh warna yang indah menghiasi langit biru yang cerah. Mereka pun membuat lengkungan yang sama indahnya di wajah mereka yang secerah langit kala itu.

_._

_Andai Juvia memiliki kotak kaca persahabatan itu sekarang…_

_Akan Juvia buka, dan Juvia masukkan pelangi ke dalamnya…_

_Agar bisa Juvia keluarkan setiap saat…_

_Setiap Juvia ingin tersenyum bersama kalian…_

_._

_._

—Please Don't Cry Again © karin-mikkadhira—

**Author's Cuap-cuap :D**

KYAAA~!

Akhirnya selesai juga fic kedua untuk OFF~! X3 yg ini nggak begitu gaje kayak yang pertama XD

Ini juga **DEBUT FIC** saya di fandom Fairy Tail~! X33

Senangnyaa~ X33

Salam kenal semuanya~! :D mohon bantuannya yaa~ :D semoga saya bisa terus membuat karya untuk fandom ini ke depannya~ :3

Whuu, fic ini selesai tepat pukul 11.30 malam hari rabu tgl 5 :3

Ngantuk, tapi tetep semangat~! (o)

RnR fic saya yg lain yaa ! Ditunggu loh, jangan segan-segan mengirim kritik, saran atau pesan apapun ^^ [surat cinta juga boleh asal jangan surat tagihan nd ancaman pembunuhan !XD]

Yg punya fb nd twitter bsa mengakrabkan diri denganku di :)

-fb search : Karin Lighthalzen

-twitter : bontalotte

**Thx all, maaf cerewet! XD**

**Pintu gerbang Aquarius, terbukalah!**

***kelelep* whaa~ sampai ketemu lagi~! X.X**


End file.
